


Walking straight in molto cantabile style

by TaleWeaver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: Sansa Stark has a PLAN.  A plan that leads to one end: founding the Winterfell Symphony Orchestra.  She's even given up her dream of being an opera singer to study violin.  She does not have the time or energy to fall in love with her brooding, brilliant neighbor who helps her with her bowing, feeds her delicious food at 2AM, and whose piano playing makes her weak in the knees.





	Walking straight in molto cantabile style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts).



> Fusion/inspired by the manga/anime/j-drama Nodame Cantabile. Title and quotes in the picspam from 'Allegro Cantabile' by Suemitsu & The Suemith (aka the OP from the anime's first season), or rather the English translation.
> 
> Written for the Jonsa Gift Exchange round 6, as a gift for Queenofthebees.

Sansa Stark has a PLAN.  To become one of the top students at the most prestigious music college in Westeros.  To build the highest profile image possible in the classical music world, and make as many contacts as possible, all to one end: to found the Winterfell Symphony Orchestra.  She's even given up her dream of singing opera to switch to violin, so she can be the concertmaster.  It's the only way for her paraplegic brother Bran to fulfill his dream of being a professional conductor.

   
The PLAN does not have any room for her fellow student at Oldstones Conservatory and next-door neighbor: a Byronic, brilliant piano student who is secretly studying conducting and composing on the side, who could have been a star as a child prodigy but gave it up for his Daddy Issues!  Who cares if he's ridiculously handsome?  Or is willing to give her bowing tips and feed her delicious food at all hours?

  
But... when she hears him playing the piano, his music leaves her weak in the knees.  How can Sansa NOT fall in love with Jon Snow?

 

 

 


End file.
